A known locator device, enabling to set two different positions, is described in Assignee's European patent application No. 125 708. The object of the present invention is in particular to provide a locator for small crimpable contacts, including plugin tabs and socket parts. By "small crimpable contact" is a connector understood which has a size usual e.g. in the low current and/or telecommunications field.
It is an object of the invention to provide a locator (for only one position) which has simple construction, and in which the connector is stably retained in the desired crimping position and--considering its small dimensions--also in a very precise manner.
This object is achieved with a locator having the features according to the enclosed claim 1, preferred further development being indicated in the subclaims.